User talk:Natonstan
Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling! Thanks for your edit to the File:SS 1998.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 08:45, 4 May 2009 Matt and Jeff Being Brothers Again Will Matt and Jeff Hardy ever be brothers again because I am getting sick of their sibling rivalry with one another. [[Ericthebrainiac]] 17:17, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Response Yeah, I don't edit as much as I used to but I'll be trying to help keep things up to date. Mtf 17:17, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Comment about categories They shouldn't redirect to articles here, so please don't do that again. RobJ1981 04:28, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Also templates aren't used for describing things. I moved the content you wrote to WWE SmackDown! video game series. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a note on my talk page. I'm an admin here, so I'm free if you need help. RobJ1981 04:42, 13 May 2009 (UTC) hey Hey would you have any idea when I go to edit my Wikia that I created it turns the screen black thanks Adster95 21:44, 4 June 2009 (UTC) hey how do i become a head adminstrator like yourself because i noticed that i do edit this wiki quite a lot and it needs a lot of work and im willing to try and help it. --Kevmicester2000 05:07, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Hey you seem to do a good job, just add yourself to the list on the staff page Warning You don't own this site, so I suggest you stop acting like it. I deleted one page where you acted like you run the site by yourself. Also don't give people wrong advice as you did above. People can't just add themselves to become admins. They have to be promoted to admin status, by either myself or a Wikia staff member. Just because this Wiki doesn't have many active members, doesn't mean you have to act like you own and run the site by yourself. This is the only warning I will give you on this matter. This Wiki (and all other Wikis) are a team affort, period. RobJ1981 06:05, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Matt & Jeff Being Brothers again I really don't think that they will become brothers again after the way Matt hit Jeff at the Royal Rumble. By the way, does anybody know of any rules to become an admin for the wiki? Cam12343 A huge WWE fan Head Admin of The Lightsaber Wiki - http://lightsabers.wikia.com Test Test Major Help! *Hi, if you feel you want to help lots then doing the RAW pages is what myself and other admins on here are doing at the moment. Also when you redirect pages, please make sure you do not do a double redirect as it makes more pages for myself to sort out. Cheers for your edits up to now! Dean27 21:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :*Hey, sure I'll help out, sorry about the double re-directs, I haven't edited wikis in a while so I'm slowly getting back with the rules, I'm gonna stick around, I'm more into the Independant circuit but I'll help out with WWE stuff. ::*Good stuff, as you can see alot has changed on here in the past month or so.... If you look at the newer RAW pages thats the Template and format we need to stay by for them all ok. We're trying to get all pages to kinda look the same with the same format ect... Any questions you have, leave on my talk page and ill get back to you ok, im on every day doing about 600 edits a day at the moment to sort things out, would be good for you to help! Dean27 22:07, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::*Also, see: Forum:Pro Wrestling Wiki meeting: January, feel free to comment if you have the time. Dean27 22:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Sweet ok, I've still got a lot if 1998 - 1999 episodes on VHS, are we doing the same with Smackdown episodes too? Natonstan 07:58, January 19, 2010 (UTC) *Yes we are, but please MAKE sure you follow the format as all the others - you have about 400 to look at for the format!! Also if you want to talk to me or any one else, write on my or their talk page not your own!!! We dont know if you message yourself ok but we do if you message us LOL Dean27 14:54, January 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Mexican AAA/CMLL Pages *Hi, can you give me a format/sample page on your plans for the episodes? Dean27 (talk) 23:05, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :* I made the following a while back... ::*Yes, go ahead...good luck lol Dean27 (talk) 09:45, February 27, 2013 (UTC) --Latin915 (talk) 22:02, March 12, 2019 (UTC)